nicktoons unite! rise of the syndicate
by johntheanimefan
Summary: A novelization of the events of the first nicktoons game, with some liberties taken where necessary. Enjoy my version of this CRIMINALLY underrated game
1. plankton takes over

hello everybody, I'm JTAF, here to bring you my adaption of the story of the criminally underrated "nicktoons" franchise of games. Seriously, why isn't this series more well known on this site? You'd think that a series of games where all of the nicktoons characters we know and love would give birth to the imaginations of MANY fanfiction writers! But no, apparently. Well, guess I'll just have to pick up the slack, then. Here is my interpretation of the story of the first nicktoons game. I'll try to be as faithful as possible, but I will make a change if I so desire. There will also be no yaoi in this (although, I am a big supporter of gay rights). Unless the characters presented are in a CANON relationship with someone of same gender (which is unlikely, given the nature of television today, I'm looking at you cartoon network) so, without further ado

ah, tis a typical day in the land of bikini bottom. The sun is shining, the weird... star... things are floating aimlessly through the sky, and the disembodied voice of the narrator speaks in his usual phoney-baloney (and even kinda racist) Jamaican accent. But since that voice is so phoney-baloney, I will not be referencing it ever again.

so I guess there was no point in bringing it up at all...MOVING RIGHT ALONG!

our story begins with everyone's favorite yellow sponge, spongebob squarepants, leaving his pineapple shaped home for work, like he did every morning. Little did he know, that this particular morning would change his life forever "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready" he chanted to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk to his job at the famed restaurant "the krusty krab". However, about halfway there, he spots his usual nemesis, plankton in the middle of the road, looking more smug than usual. Of course, spongebob being the friendly type, waves hello to him "oh, good morning plankton!" he greets cheerfully. Plankton gives an unsurprised smirk of comfort, as if he were waiting for him the whole time

"a good morning it is indeed, spongebob" the miniscule villain replies slickly " as I am just about to not only snag the krabby patty formula, but the entire sea as well" his bragging at first gave spongebob cause to roll his eyes, as this hollow taunting was par for the course. But then he mentioned his slightly larger goal at hand

"wait, the entire sea?" he asked for clarification "if that's what you're after, then 1. why the formula? And 2. what makes you think you can win this time?" plankton chuckles in reply

" for your first question, at this point, its simply a matter of principle. And for numero dos, because lets just say I have some new friends. Speaking of whom!" at the snap of plankton's fingers, spongebob is knocked aside by a staff. When he gets to his feet, he is met with the cold, green eyes of a large robot with a single wheel for feet, equipped with a trident with electricity arcing off of it. plankton chuckled once more, hopping onto the robot's shoulder "you like it?" he asked "I call it a shockbot! Shockbot, kill him!" spongebob decided it was best to run for it when the thing began shooting electricity at him. The sponge ran, faster than he once thought he could, until he couldn't hear the sound of the machine rolling after him. But just to be safe, spongebob hid himself inside his house, locking the door behind him. Our square shaped hero then had himself a seat on his couch to catch his breath. Once that was done, spongebob decided to risk a peek outside. It was then he saw more of these "shockbots" leading crowds of people away in chains to god only knows where. Then, without warning, a shockbot began attempting to beat down his door, ramming the solid steel door with enough force to bend it! Spongebob ran to the back of the house, taking his pet snail, gary with him, hiding in the library. The cowering sponge was about to think it the end when the room began to shake. Then, a green portal opened up right in front of him. Out of the portal emerged a metallic dog of some form. Spongebob took this new occurrence rather well

"AHH! Don't eat me!" he screamed (ah, sarcasm) then, something stranger happened. The dog's chest opened up to reveal a television screen. And on that screen was a ten year old kid with abnormally shaped hair

"hello. Spongebob, was it?" he asked in a boyish, but very respectable tone, to which spongebob nodded "good, listen, I can't explain much right now. All I can tell you is that our goals are currently aligned right now. Plankton has teamed up with some very powerful characters, and plans to conquer bikini bottom and soon the entire ocean! If you want to stop him, come through the portal and we can work together!" spongebob, however, remained skeptical of this boy and his level 7 hairdo. On the other hand, he started to hear his front door give way, so he had to make his choice now or it WILL be made for him

"okay" he relented "I'll do what I can to help!" the boy on the screen nodded with a smile

"then come one through." the boy said. Spongebob grabbed gary and jumped through the portal, right as soon as the shockbots knocked down the library door...


	2. united they stand

after the portal had had its fun playing ping pong with spongebob and gary's molecules, it finally shot them out into a large fish tank in an underground laboratory. Spongebob rubbed his head in ache until he could open his eyes again. When he did, he saw the same boy from before, joined on his right by a tall lanky teen with bone white hair and green eyes that silently analyzed him. On his left was a twelve year old boy with a pink hat and HUGE buck teeth (seriously, you could open a can of beans with those things) accompanied by two small flying people with wings that should NOT be holding them up, considering how small they are.

"glad you could make it, spongebob" the boy greeted "my name is jimmy neutron, welcome to my lab!" spongebob decided to get his bearings on his surroundings. The lab that he was now in was incredibly high tech, with various gadgets and gizmos dotting the floor and walls. Spongebob had only one thing to say

"this is, by far, the strangest thing to happen to me since...well last Tuesday" this remark actually got the white haired boy to raise an eyebrow

"wow, he can talk?" he asked in surprise, to which jimmy nodded in response

"of course he can danny, where spongebob comes from, all sea creatures can talk" jimmy turned back to spongebob "spongebob, this is danny phantom and timmy turner. Now that we're all introduced. Lets get you out of that tank, shall we?" jimmy pressed a button, causing the water to drain from the tank, but leaving a layer of the liquid on spongebob, preventing him from drying up into what would look like a perfect bust of joan rivers "my neutronic moisture seal will keep you moist outside of water. Its also permanent, so you can leave the water and return as you see fit. Now then" jimmy lead the four to the largest computer that lied in the back of the room. Pressing a button, an image of a large portal-like contraption was shown to our heroes "this is my neutronic interdimensional portal device. This is how I brought you all here, it has the ability to drill through the barrier that keeps our dimensions separate, without causing irreparable damage, of course, and make a hole to the other side. Unfortunately, an old enemy of mine, one professor finbar calamitous, stole the blueprints for this machine and has used it to visit each of your worlds. He has found an ally in each world, and they've teamed up to form a syndicate! He must have some end goal that they could all benefit from. I do not exactly know what that plan is, but I do know that we cannot allow it to happen" now timmy turner...being 12, did not exactly grasp the severity of the situation at hand here

"there you are again, being a big fat science nerd" timmy chastised "if you think about it, its actually pretty cool! Its just like one of my video games!" Right as soon as he said that, the two pixie people decided to interrupt

"now timmy" replied the pink haired one named wanda "this is much more serious than one of your video games! We've lost our powers because of this syndicate, and beyond transformations, we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped!"

"yeah timmy" added the green haired one named cosmo, who was scratching his back with his wand "all this wand is right now is a glorified backscratcher" jimmy nodded in approval

"your holograms are right, timmy" jimmy said to his compatriot, not really believing in magic at all "we have to keep our eyes on the prize if we want to win this war of ours" timmy raised his hands in defense

"look, all I'm saying is that its so awesome to be teaming up to save the day!" timmy defended, obviously still excited about his status as super hero

"I'm glad you think that way. As do all of us?" he asked the entire group, who nodded in agreement, jimmy smirked, outstretching his hand "good, now then, we, of course, are going to need a name. A banner to march under. Gentlemen, from this day on , we are...the united!" the others extended their hands, laying them on jimmy's in that typical team up fashion "I do not know what lies ahead, but I just know that, working together, it will be us standing at the end when the smoke has cleared" the team retracted their hands

"well, now that our merry band is assembled, lets take the syndicate down!" danny proclaimed

"where should we start?" inquired spongebob

"how about my home, amity park?" danny asked jimmy, who shrugged

"I see no reason to say no. So let's go!" jimmy turned on the portal, its green hue taking up the room. The team stood, facing down the portal, and, subsequently, the danger that awaited. After petting gary and bidding him farewell, spongebob gulped when staring at the portal. Gone were his halcyon days of peace, once he stepped through that portal. But he knew that he and his new compatriots were the only ones left who stood in the way of this syndicate.

with a final breath of determination, spongebob joined his fellows as they stepped through the portal...


	3. jailbirds

sorry it's taking me so long to finish these relatively short chapters. But hey, good things come to those who wait

after another good round of particle pinball, the united stepped out of the other side of the portal. However, their new surroundings were not what they had expected "what? This is strange, I set the coordinates to take us to danny's town, not a castle" indeed, they were now in a creepy Victorian style castle, with gargoyles lining the walls, and cracks of lightning from a powerful storm raging outside acting as the only light provided to our heroes. Then, a voice as cool and smooth as a knife against your neck spoke up

"oh, believe me, it was no miscalculation. I have taken up residence at casper high school, or at least where casper high once stood. I am just so glad you could make it, I've been expecting you" appearing from a corridor across what seemed to be a ballroom (again, lighting problems) was none other than vlad plasmius, who smirked in mirth at the surprise of our heroes

"sorry to keep you waiting" danny replied after regaining his composer "but now, let's get the party started" danny shot forward with no regard to his teammates opinion on the matter. Danny drew back his fist and launched it forward at plasmius, who simply caught it in his hand without moving an inch

"I don't think you understand, daniel" vlad said menacingly, summoning a ecto blast in his palm to launch danny back to his group, landing on his back with a now scorched hand as vlad continued his little speech "the syndicate cannot be defeated. Even now, the ghost portal I have gained through professor calamitous's ingenuity continues to supply power to the syndicate's ultimate plan, and provides me with unlimited ghost energy" danny, however, got his second wind and got back up

"so what?" he asked "I've beaten you before by myself, and this time I have help" the other united got ready for a fight, but vlad simply chuckled

"still you don't understand daniel" vlad replied, shaking his head in disappointment "I have the upper hand" he snapped his fingers. Then, another door opened, and out stepped jack and maddie fenton, both seemingly possessed by ghostly minions. Vlad chuckled "now you could defy me, or you could be smart and join me as you were always meant to. I'll give you three guesses to figure out which choice means your parents get to live" the united, through reluctantly, stood down

"I...I will never join you!" danny defied once again, causing vlad to sigh in disappointment

"again with this...fine, you'll have more than enough time to consider my options further...as you each rot for eternity, in the ghost zone prison!" vlad summoned another ecto blast that wiped out our heroes, sending them into unconsciousness

later...

spongebob was the first to wake up, looking around to see that his surroundings had changed from the bleak castle to an even bleaker prison cell. The bars glowed with green energy and the walls oozed with slime. Soon danny woke up to see their new surroundings

"glad you could join me, wherever it is we are" spongebob greeted his newly conscious friend. As soon as danny's head stopped spinning, he gladly answered

"we're in the ghost zone prison. Basically, we're in an alternate dimension, filled with spirits, and this prison is the who's who of the ghost zone's criminals." spongebob's eyes widened at the mention of ghosts

"g-g-g-g-ghosts?" spongebob asked fearfully, to which danny simply sighed

"trust me, you get used to it rather fast. Think of it this way, you can HURT these ghosts" that last statement from danny eased spongebob a little, knowing that he could defend himself at least. Spongebob sighed

"okay" he said, not having much else to say "what now?" danny thought for a second

"I could turn into my human form, and just phase through the bars. Hell, you could just walk right out right now" spongebob perked up

"really?" he asked curiously, to which danny nodded

"yep, in the ghost zone, living beings are the ghosts" spongebob got up and proceeded to just waltz up to the bars and attempt to just walk right out.

but if it'd been that easy, we wouldn't have a story, would we? Spongebob's fingers touched the bars, and were greeted with a jolt of electricity that caused him to jerk them back

"guess that was too much to ask" danny complained. Then, the eerie silence was interrupted by a stocky built ghost in a white business suit approached the two, with a thick, but nonetheless intimidating southern accent lacing his voice

"the syndicate were quite generous with their gifts, to say the least" walker taunted "hello ghost boy"

"walker" danny greeted coldly "why am I not surprised that you're involved in all this. You couldn't keep me here before, what makes now any different?" walker gave a humorless chuckle

"things have changed here boy. The best thing you can do is follow the rules, and you and your little friends won't get hurt." walker walked off, content with himself. Pretty soon though, timmy and jimmy woke up as well

"where are we?" asked timmy

"ghost jail" spongebob and danny answered at the same time

"a likely story" jimmy muttered, not really believing them "but the point is we're trapped"

"you have a plan then?" asked danny hopefully. Jimmy smirked, knowing exactly what to do

"from the build of these bars, they seem to be automated, so there should be a control panel on the wall right over there. Just give me a second" jimmy pulled out his trusty remote control, got as close to the bars as he could, pressed a button, and a small cable worked its way through the bars, slithered across the floor, until it reached the control panel on the far end of the room. Unfortunately, there was a guard in front of it, but with a little jolt of electricity from the cable, the guard was removed as an issue. The cable slithered its way up the wall and onto the panel, pressing the release button. The cell doors opened, allowing them to escape. Jimmy gave a curt bow to the doorway for his team mates to go first

"shall we gentlemen?"

I made danny and spongebob be the first ones to wake up because I've noticed in later games that they seemed to want danny and spongebob to be best friends. This is especially apparent in the 2nd game, so I wanted to expand upon that idea


End file.
